Harry Potter And Himself
by JennaHeap
Summary: Harry entre en 7ème année et se retrouve confronté à un ennemi encore plus redoutable: Lui même...Pour stopper Lord Voldemort, Harry devra revoir son jugement et apprendre à reconnaitre ses veritables ennemis...Basé sur les 5 premiers tomes.
1. Départ

Harry empaqueta ses affaires dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, d'un coup de baguette. Il nettoya la cage de sa chouette, Hedwige et sortit ses valises à l'extérieur les emmenant devant la cheminée des Dursley. Il remonta passer un dernier coup d'œil afin de vérifier que tous y était. Sa chambre, qu'il avait occupé durant ses six dernières années, lui paraissait petite. Cela étant dû aux quelques centimètres qu'il avait gagné ces derniers mois. Une paire de chaussettes trainant encore sous son lit prêt de la petite ouverture de sa cachette sous le parquet. Ne cessant de penser à la lettre qu'il avait reçu dernièrement de Dumbledore, il en avait oublier l'endroit où il cachait ses lettres et ses objets personnels. Cette lettre lui autorisait à passer le dernier mois de ses vacances en compagnie de sa vrai famille adoptive. La protection que sa mère lui avait apportée jusqu'à ses 17 ans s'était levée. Ainsi, Dumbledore ne voulant pas qu'il s'attarde ici plus longtemps, il l'invita à joindre les Weasley au Terrier en ce lundi 1er aout .

Harry retira sa paire de chaussettes et souleva la trappe révélant ses objets les plus précieux. Dans un coin il y avait les lettres de Sirius ainsi que celles de ses meilleurs amis et de l'autre sa cape d'invisibilité reposait au dessus d'une enveloppe en papier kraft. Harry réduisit sa cape ainsi que la paire de chaussettes et les lettres puis les mit dans sa poche. Il prit le dernier objet qu'il restait et l'ouvrit afin de découvrir pourquoi il avait rangé ce paquet à cet endroit. Le temps que ses doigts effleurèrent l'objet froid et lisse, qu'il se souvint de Sirius. Son parrain lui avait offert ce miroir afin qu'il puisse communiquer avec lui comme l'avait fait autrefois son père. Soudain son sentiment de culpabilité revint faire surface amenant avec tous les souvenirs douloureux qu'il l'avait marqué au Ministère. Avec un sentiment rageur et désespéré, il arracha le miroir de son papier pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur et retomber sourdement sur le lit. Il essuya les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues et resta assis à méditer sur son parrain. Sa montre sonna 9h00 et le ramena à la réalité .Il se leva, prit d'un geste sec le miroir et descendit dans le salon sans un dernier regard a sa chambre.

Hedwige était posée sur la table basse dans sa cage, se mit à s'agiter en regardant de ses grand yeux Harry d'un air réprobateur. Ne voulant pas se mettre a dos sa seule compagnie, Harry sortit de sa valise du miamhibou. Il en versa un peu dans sa main et la lui tendit. D'un coup de bec, elle lui ouvrit l'index. Il jeta la nourriture dans la cage et se mit à sucer son doigt maintenant ensanglanté. Il prit le miroir posé sur sa valise et voulut le ranger mais ce qu'il aperçu le surpris. Il le regarda avec plus d'attention. Son reflet n'y était plus mais avait été remplacé par des écritures runiques d'un rouge flamboyant, d'un rouge couleur sang. Il lâcha immédiatement le miroir qui atterrit ,intact, sur le tapis de sa tante. Harry se pencha afin de l'observer de nouveau mais il devint un miroir ordinaire. Il le retoucha avec son doigt ensanglanté puis l'écriture apparu de nouveau.

Il y eut un bruit dans la cheminée qui le fit sursauter et aussitôt il rangea le miroir sous ses vêtements. Harry releva la tête et aperçu sa garde rapprochée se tenir devant lui. Il se sentit heureux plus qu'il ne l'avait était durant tout ce moi de juillet, il allait définitivement partir de cet endroit qu'il avait tant appréhendé à la fin de ses années scolaires.


	2. Alternative

Harry faisait face à la cheminée. Il devait les rejoindre au bézoard pour sa propre sécurité. Ils l'attendraient avec la personne qu'il considérait comme son père. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette puis entra dans la cheminée. Il prit une inspiration et dit clairement :

-Bézo…

-NON, attends !

Harry failli lâcher la poudre de sa main et regarda celui qu'il l'avait interrompu.

-Harry t'as cape met-là, c'est plus sûr !

L'homme lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père biologique. Harry l'a prit et disparu dessous. Puis comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu, il reprit là où il en était et dit de sa voix hautaine :

-Bézoard !

Son corps fut prit dans un tourbillon vert au travers duquel il pouvait voir les différentes maisons qui parcouraient devant ses yeux. Puis d'un coup la pression sur son corps cessa.

* * *

Arrivé à destination, il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala au milieu du salon, en toussant la poudre de cheminette qu'il avait respiré. Harry se releva et fut enlacé par une jeune femme au cheveux ébouriffés. Il lui rendit son étreinte un sourire aux lèvres. Puis ce fut au tour de son meilleur ami qui vint lui tapota le dos en guise de bienvenue.

Harry entendit un toussotement, il se retourna et vit Lupin sortir de la cheminée, ses vêtements recouverts de suie.

-Harry ! Comment ca va ? Ton oncle et ta tante n'ont pas trop été odieux avec toi? Lui demanda Ron.

-Non, j'ai connu pire…

-On a plein de choses à te raconter avec Hermione.

-Oui , mais pour le moment tout le monde t'attend dans le jardin. On a un anniversaire à fêter et pas n'importe lequel, celui de tes dix-sept ans !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le jardin suivi de Lupin qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se rassasia de soupe aux potirons qu'il n'eut presque plus de place pour le dessert. Il remercia Mrs Weasley pour ce repas et débarrassa la table avec l'aide de Ginny.

Il passa le reste de la soirée dans la chambre de Ron en compagnie de ce dernier, d'Hermione et de Ginny .

Hermione voulait à tout prix discuter des révisions pour leur aspics. Elle leur sortit des fiches qu'elle avait faites pour ses amis ainsi que pour Ginny qu'il lui lança un regard implorant.

-Hermione il me reste encore un an, j'aurais tout le temps pour réviser !

-C'est toujours ce que l'on dit ! Ginny c'est pour ton bien, tu t'y seras prise à l'avance et si tu deviens préfète-en-chef comme moi…oups

Elle s'arrêta puis regarda Ron et Harry d'un air désolé.

-Hum, j'avais oublié de vous l'annoncer, j'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef, j'ai reçue mon badge au début du mois de juillet et…

-Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour nous le dire, quand je pense que tu as oublié, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout Hermione, dit Ron.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce n'est pas si important pour vous, ça l'est?

-Non, tu rigoles Hermione! On va pouvoir tenir les Serpentard entre nos mains, quand j'y pense, on aura plus Malfoy dans nos pattes!

-Oh non Harry si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à espionner les moindres gestes de Malfoy et lui enlever des points parce qu'il est un Serpentard…

-Ce n'est pas qu'un Serpentard Mione, c'est _un_ mangemort !

-Bon je vous laisse, je n'ai pas envie d'être témoin d'une dispute de plus dans cette maison! J'ai eu ma dose pour la semaine. Bonne nuit !

Ginny sortit de la pièce d'un signe de main.

-Je vais me coucher aussi, on en reparlera plus tard. Bonne nuit.

Hermione sortit de la chambre de Ron et ferma d'un geste sec la porte.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis allèrent eux aussi se coucher.

* * *

Harry se leva le lendemain de son arrivé, dans une petite pièce sombre. Les rideaux poussiéreux étaient encore tirés. Cela lui fit bizarre de se réveiller dans une chambre si étroite et de devoir la partager, il avait l'habitude de dormir dans sa chambre si spacieuse. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Lorsqu'il était question de lui rendre visite, il pouvait se contenter de se genre de choses. Il lança un regard aux alentours et vit le deuxième lit en face du sien défait. Son frère devait être déjà réveillé. Il y avait une armoire près de la porte de la chambre, un bureau sous la fenêtre aux rideaux poussiéreux et une deuxième porte qui menait à une petite salle de bain. Il prit ses habits dans l'armoire et alla prendre une douche. Il sortit de la petite pièce et avant qu'il ne se dirige dans la salle à manger où l'attendait sa famille pour le petit déjeuner, il fixa son lit toujours défait. Ses yeux devinrent argentés comme s'il ne voyait plus rien. Il cligna une fois et son lit était fait. Satisfait mais essoufflé , il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la salle. Un couple aux cheveux blonds platines accompagnés de leurs fils ainsi qu'un bel homme au visage soigneusement rasé, étaient attablés, n'attendant plus que lui.

-Père, mère. Dit Harry respectueusement au couple, puis il se tourna vers l'homme.

-Severus je m'attendais à ce que tu nous retrouvent plus tard! Comment se passe les affaires à Poudlard ?


	3. Prophetie

Chapitre 3 : 

Harry sorti sa valise de sous son lit ainsi que celle de Draco pour y placer leur habits. Ils avaient passés deux jours au Bézoard, la maison de leur oncle et parrain de Draco : Sévérus Snape, et ils devaient déjà repartir. Ce séjour chez le maître des potions était une nécessité en attendant que les elfes de maison accomplissent leur tâche qui leur avait été confiés. En effet, Lucius avait décidé de déménager avec sa famille du manoir qu'ils occupaient actuellement en Angleterre pour aller en Irlande.

Depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres avait retrouvé entièrement ses pouvoirs, il y avait déjà 3 ans de cela et qu'il gouvernait le monde magique sauf Poudlard, les Malfoy étaient toujours sur leur garde ; et ne vivaient plus en sécurité. Lucius s'en voulait de ce nouveau mode de vie, car la raison de cette insécurité était due à son refus de rejoindre Voldemort. Mais il gardait au moins toute sa dignité et cette action prouva une fois de plus à ces deux fils l'importance de la famille et de leur devise : « Un Malfoy n'est maître que de soi-même ». De plus, ce déménagement était nécessaire pour la sécurité de leur deuxième fils Harry. Près de deux ans auparavant, Harry apprit qu'une prophétie le concernait lui et le meurtrier de ses vrai parents : Voldemort. Harry prit connaissance de la prophétie, faite par la grande voyante Sybille Trenalwey et digne héritière de sa grand-mère, par l'intermédiaire de son oncle.

_**Flash-back :**_

_Toc-toc-toc _

_-Entrez !_

_La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme âgé d'une quinzaine d'année aux cheveux d'un noir jais._

_-Bonjour mon oncle, vous m'avez convoqué ?_

_-Bonjour Harry. Oui j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer, prends donc place._

_Le directeur assit derrière son bureau désigna une des deux chaises qui se trouvait à proximité de l'élève._

_Harry prit place sur une chaise et attendit que le Maître des potions continu._

_-Tout d'abord, je voudrais te prévenir que tout ce qui aura été dit dans cette pièce ne sortira pas de celle-ci ! Et si je te montre une telle chose, c'est que je sais que tu es en âge de comprendre et d'accepter ce qui t'es destiné._

_Le professeur de potions se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cents pas._

_-Il y a dix-sept ans et un mois avant que tu ne viennes au monde, Sybille Trenalwey la voyante, nous fit part à ton parrain Sirius et à moi même d'une prophétie te concernant en parti. Seulement avant que nous puissions en parler je t'invite à partager un de mes anciens souvenirs._

_Sévérus se dirigea vers l'armoire situé près du bureau et en sortit une bassine en pierre remplie d'un liquide bleuté qu'il déposa sur le bureau._

_-Si tu veux bien te lever Harry._

_Snape prit sa baguette et commença à tournoyer le liquide bleuté. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le souvenir il retira sa baguette et recula._

_-A toi l'honneur Harry !_

_Harry s'approcha de la bassine et se pencha en avant, son visage effleurant la surface du liquide. La pensine l'attira et il tomba dans un vide sombre. Après un petit moment, Harry atterrit sur ses fesses et la lumière revint, seulement c'était la lumière du soleil avant qu'il ne se couche. Harry se releva et observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un bar nommé « Black Dog » se trouvait en face de lui. Le bar se trouvait à Pré-au-lard, pensa Harry en observant les autres magasins comme « Les Trois Balais » et « Zonko » qui longeaient aussi la grande rue. Ce qui parut bizarre à Harry, qui pourtant était un habitué « Des Trois Balais », est qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué la présence d'un tel bar et qui de plus avait un écriteau aussi grand que celui de Zonko._

_Sévérus atterrit à ses côtés et observa, lui aussi, l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Il poussa un soupir de nostalgie et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bar bondé à cet heure-ci, et s'installèrent au comptoir du bar. Harry regarda aux alentours et pu voir beaucoup de sorciers étrangers boire des grosses chopes de bièraubeurre ou encore du whisky pur feu._

_Derrière le comptoir se trouvait un barman chauve au visage rondelet. Il était petit en taille et ses yeux marron foncés, ne cessaient de bouger dans tous les sens. Harry put également y apercevoir derrière le barman, un calendrier accroché près d'une porte affichant le mois de juin._

_Harry patienta un moment, en observant les personnes rire et boire, avant que son oncle ne lui tapote son épaule en lui montrant la porte d'entrée par laquelle ils avaient franchit un peu plus tôt._

_La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer son oncle avec une quinzaine d'années en moins. Sévérus en plus jeune s'approcha du comptoir tout prés d'eux un sourire aux lèvres et attendit que le barman finisse avec un autre client._

_-Oui ? Que puis-je vous servir ? demanda l'homme chauve, ayant terminé sa commande précédente._

_-Deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur feu, s'il vous plait._

_-Cela fera un gallion et vingt mornilles._

_Sévérus sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les posa dans la main du barman. Les deux bouteilles apparurent aussitôt devant Snape qui les prit._

_-Le patron est dans le bureau ?_

_-Surement oui, pourquoi vous aviez rendez-vous ?_

_-Oui, en quelque sorte._

_-Votre nom ?_

_-Sévérus Snape._

_-Je vais le prévenir. Angie ! Angie ! Ah mais où est-elle encore passée ?_

_Pop_

_Une elfe de maison habillée en tenue de serveuse apparut soudain devant le barman et le regarda de ses yeux globuleux._

_-Oui ? demanda-t-elle timidement._

_-Ah te voila, je veux que tu me surveilles tout ce monde et que tu me remplaces le temps que je monte voir le patron. Et la prochaine fois je ne veux plus à avoir à t'appeler, c'est clair ?_

_L'elfe hocha de la tête et commença sa tâche._

_Le barman sortit par la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui et revint quelques minutes plus tard._

_-Vous pouvez passer par là, le patron vous attend, dit-il en désignant la porte du menton. Première porte à droite en montant les escaliers._

_Sévérus ne le remercia pas et contourna le comptoir pour passer lui aussi par la porte._

_Harry et le maitre des potions se hâtèrent de suivre le jeune homme qui avait commencé à monter les marches deux à deux._

_Le jeune Sévérus arriva au palier et toqua à la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite._

_-Entrez ! _

_Sévérus tourna la poignée et pénétra dans le bureau._

_-Sévérus ! Comment vas-tu, ça c'est bien passé ton entretien ? Tu es en avance._

_Sirius Black se leva de son siège derrière son bureau et vint saluer son meilleur ami en l'accompagnant près d'un canapé qu'il fit apparaitre à l'aide de sa baguette._

_-Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! Ce vieux cinglé de Mc Laggen m'a accepté sur le champ ! Je lui ai fait une démonstration rapide de la potion paralysante et il en a eu le souffle coupé ! Et je compte bien aussi lui prendre sa place de directeur dès qu'il aura prit sa retraite. Ahaha !_

_-Bien joué Sév ! Il faut fêter ça maintenant, je pense avoir quelques bouteilles qui datent en caves…_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le moment, j'ai ramené ce qu'il faut, deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu ferons l'affaire. Nous fêterons ça réellement se soir avec James et Lily, je dois leur rendre visite._

_-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Blackwings ! Mais il ne manque plus que Katerina pour combler ta petite vie, hein ? Dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur._

_-Arrête ça Patmol, il ne c'est rien passé entre nous, on a juste mangé un morceau ensemble ce lundi, rien de plus. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle le temps de me voir, elle est médicomage et c'est par rien._

_-Arrête un peu avec tes excuses Sév ! Si tu lui demandais…_

_Toc toc._

_Sirius fut coupé dans sa phrase. Il fronça les sourcils ne sachant qui pouvait bien venir le voir et répondit : Entrez._

_La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa apparaitre une femme d'une trentaine d'années sur le pas de la porte._

_-Désolée de te déranger Sirius, mais puis-je entrer quelques minutes ? Je dois te parler d'une chose importante. Bonjour Sévérus._

_-Bonjour Sybille ! Répondit le nouveau professeur de potion._

_-Oui entre donc, l'invita Sirius, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?_

_Sybille Trenalwey pénétra dans la pièce et jeta des regards dans tous les sens. Son visage était fin, ses cheveux lisses étaient de couleur brun et elle portait autour du cou un pendentif en forme d'œil. _

_-Sommes-nous seuls, Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en venant s'assoir entre Sirius et Sévérus sur le canapé._

_-Bien-sûr, que voulait tu me dire ?_

_-Mon troisième œil m'a fait voir certaines choses du futur, des choses horribles…_

_Elle s'arrêta un moment pour prendre une inspiration tout en continuant à jeter des regards dans la pièce._

_-Et quelles sont ces choses, Sybille ? Questionna Sirius pour l'inviter à poursuivre._

_Mais comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, elle se leva et sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur la porte pour la verrouiller. Elle s'assit de nouveau, un peu moins sur ses gardes._

_-Ces visions, ne sont pas à prendre à la légère…Elles m'annoncent la création prochaine d'une prophétie._

_Sybille les regarda d'un air apeuré puis prit une inspiration. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière puis continua :_

_-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ces visions concernent deux familles qui vont bientôt voir naitre leur premier enfant…en juillet. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, j'étais seulement venue pour ton soutient Sirius. Cela va être la deuxième fois de ma vie que je crée une prophétie et je ne voudrais pas que ces paroles soient entendues par tout le monde._

_Elle les regarda en attendant qu'ils lui répondent._

_-Ne t'en fais pas tu as bien fais de venir nous voir._

_-Merci … Oh j'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangée ?! Dit-elle en voyant les bouteilles de Whisky pur feu, sinon…_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase car son corps se mit à convulser. Sirius l'a rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre, puis la déposa allongée sur le canapé. Sévérus la tint par ses jambes et commença à murmurer des incantations, mais fut couper dans son élan par une voix forte qui résonna dans la pièce._

_- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir avec la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que les autres survivent…celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

_Sybille s'arrêta de convulser. Sirius et Sévérus se regardèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sachent quoi dire. Sybille toussa puis se leva doucement et s'assit .Sirius fit apparaitre un verre d'eau et lui tendit tout en la regardant en semblant réfléchir._

_Sévérus la regarda lui aussi boire d'une traite, puis lorsqu'elle finit elle dit :_

_-La prophétie a était crée ? C'est bien ca ?_

_-Tu penses ce que je pense, Sirius ? Demanda Snape inquiet._

_-J'en ai bien peur…_

_-Alors il faut immédiatement les prévenir tant qu'il en ait encore temps. Le professeur de potions se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte. Sirius je te contacterais se soir, je vais à Grodic's Hollow._

_Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête toujours pensif. Sévérus déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Il put voir le barman chauve sur le pas de la porte nerveux .Sévérus sortit de la pièce en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux puis descendit les escaliers sans parler._

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Harry avait étudié cette prophétie avec l'aide de son oncle et ils en avaient pu en déduire qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule issue, lorsque le moment viendra : Tuer ou être tué.

Sévérus le lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir vaincre le mage noir, mais seulement une phrase attirait l'attention d'Harry lorsqu'il se répétait la prophétie : « …_car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que les autres survivent »._Il avait demandé au maitre des potions son avis à ce sujet, mais ce dernier le dit que ce n'était qu'un simple détail. Seulement Harry ne le voyait pas sous cette œil là, il pensait que s'était la phrase la plus importante car pour lui ce serait un espoir et une aide. Il ne savait pas s'il cette pensée était du a sa peur mais il n'aborda plus le sujet avec son oncle.

Harry referma les deux valises qui étaient posés sur son lit puis se concentra sur elles en les fixant. Ses yeux devinrent soudain argentés et un sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle. Il leva légèrement sa main et les valises se mirent à flotter dans les airs. Harry passa la porte de sa chambre puis descendit les escaliers tout en maintenant les valises en l'air. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le salon il abaissa sa main et les bagages s'écroulèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon, Harry se plia en deux pour respirer tandis que ses yeux reprirent leur couleur originale, vert émeraude.

-C'est bien Harry ! Mais il faut soigner l'atterrissage. Lui dit son oncle qui venait lui aussi d'entrer dans le salon.

Harry se releva et sourit.

J'essayerai la prochaine fois, promit-il, mais il faudrait qu'on reprenne nos entrainements à la rentrée avec Draco !

Hum, je m'arrangerais avec vos plannings, mais pour le moment il faut vous amener au « Silverhood » sain et sauf.

Harry acquiesça et sortit sa baguette pour réduire ses valises d'un mouvement de poignet ; et les déposa sur la table basse.

Dites-moi mon oncle, ce sera bien vous notre gardien du secret ?

J'en ai parlé avec ton père et on s'est arrangé. Et en effet ce sera moi. Mais nous ne pouvons tarder à continuer cette discussion, appelle donc ton frère, nous partons dans 15 minutes. Dit Sévérus en vérifiant sa montre.

Harry sortit du salon et se dirigea vers une petite entrée et pénétra dans les ténèbres. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de son frère qui portait trois fioles contenant du liquide visqueux.

Sévérus réduisit les valises pour les mettre dans sa poche, puis se dirigea vers la table basse du salon afin de prendre trois petites boites contenant une touffe de cheveux orange différentes.

-Draco le polynectar est prêt ?

-Oui mon oncle.

-Parfait ! Je vous explique, dans chacune de ces trois boites contient des cheveux d'une famille moldue a qui j'ai pu en emprunter. Ceux que je vais vous donner sont des cheveux de jumeaux âgés environ d'une dizaine d'années dont vous prendrez l'apparence. Quant à moi j'aurais l'apparence de leur père.

Ensuite, dès notre transformation, on transplanera prés d'un bar à Londres. On entrera dans le bar où nous attendrons vos parents puis on repartira ensemble en direction du deuxième portoloin sous la surveillance d'Hagrid. J'ai étais assez clair ?

Les adolescents acquiescèrent et prirent une boite que leur tendait leur professeur.

Chacun d'eux mit sa petite touffe de cheveux dans son verre plein de potion.

-A ta santé !ricana Harry à son frère. Puis il prit une grosse gorgée qu'il se força à avaler avant de s'essuyer la bouche dans un dégoût.

Ils ne patientèrent que quelques secondes avant que Sévérus, Draco et Harry ne disparaissent pour laisser place à une famille de rouquin.

-Bien on peut désormais y aller. A trois tous sur la tasse à café, trois…deux…un…maintenant.

Ils posèrent chacun en même temps un doigt sur la tasse à café et se mirent à tournoyer autour de la tasse dans le noir.

Draco se sentit atterrir lourdement sur ses jambes et observa autour de lui. Il lui semblait être à l'arrière d'un bar où étaient déposées les ordures. A ses cotés Sévérus et Harry observaient eux aussi l'endroit.

-Suivez-moi !s'enquit le professeur de potions, en passant devant. Il contourna le bâtiment et entre dans le bar suivi de près par ses neveux.

Ils pénètrent tous les trois dedans et allèrent s'installer à une table près d'un vieux couple. Dont le vieil homme leur fit un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt assis, qu'une serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

-Trois thés glacés s'il vous plait.

-C'est noté !dit la serveuse qui s'éloigna.

Ils devaient attendre le bon moment pour pouvoir remonter l'allée afin d'utiliser leur deuxième portoloin, et il se trouvait que le moment propice était lorsque douze heures sonnerait, l'heure de pointe.

Ils patientèrent encore dix minutes et se préparent à s'en aller. Seulement un homme robuste vint se poster juste devant Sévérus. Il lui fit un sourire laissant apparaitre ses dents jaunies.

-Vous êtes pressez m'sieur ?demanda-t-il d'un air faussement aimable.

Severus acquiesça et sans ne dire un mot se rasseyait lorsque l'homme lui pressa l'épaule. Il lança un regard à ses neveux pour leur signaler de rien faire.

-Kratch vient par-là ! J'ai une belle brochette de moldus, qui me font penser à ces traitres à leur sang des Weasley. J'ai l'intention de m'amuser un peu ; ricana –t-il.

Le dénommer Kratch qui était assis au comptoir vint poser ses énormes fesses sur la table en la faisant vaciller un peu sous son poids.

-Hum, c'est vrai t'as raison.

Severus parut choqué en apercevant l'homme mais ne dit toujours rien.

-Je suis bien tenté par un doloris avec un saut de l'ange, pas toi ?demanda-t-il sadiquement.

L'autre homme acquiesça de plus belle et sortit sa baguette, il commença à tournoyer sa baguette mais n'eut pas le temps de dire la formule qu'un nuage noir vint entourer l'homme et son compagnon. Draco et Harry se regardèrent surpris et virent un Sévérus au visage concentré.

Soudain toutes les personnes dans le bar étaient figées sauf le vieux couple ainsi que Harry et Draco.

Le nuage se dissipa pour révéler deux corps inconscients.

Sévérus se leva et vint observer de plus près leurs visages. Son visage se durcit soudain en apercevant le dénommer Kratch. Cet homme chauve lui rappelait soudain le visage qu'il l'avait hanté durant de nombreuses nuits. Cet homme était le barman du « black dog » qui avait vendu James et Lily au seigneur des ténèbres et celui qu'il voulait à n'importe quel prix tuer.


	4. Kidnappée

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! j'ecris juste pour le plaisir, et tout ceci est la propriete de JK Rowling!**

**PurpleArmadillo: Merci beaucoup pour la review et merci de m'avoir motivée!Ravie que ca te plaise et j'espere te retrouver au prochain chapitre!;)**

**Chapitre 4** : _**Kidnappée**_

Harry courait aux cotés de son frère dans la rue maintenant bondée de moldus. C'était douze heures, l'heure de pointe. La rue était composée de divers magasins moldus notamment le pub dont ils venaient de fuir.

Draco tira son frère par la manche pour l'entrainer hors de la rue principale. Arrivés dans un coin entre deux boutiques de vêtements, ils reprirent leur souffle.

-Sévérus est resté dans le bar, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait s'occuper d'une affaire personnelle! Mais je ne sais pas si les parents nous ont suivis ! Mieux vaut attendre ici.

-J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à notre oncle ! dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la rue.

- Oui je l'espère aussi… Ah voila père et mère !

Lucius et Narcissa firent leur apparition devant eux.

-Vous allez bien mes fils ? dit Narcissa en étreignant Draco et Harry en même temps.

-On doit continuer, dit Lucius, le polynectar ne durera plus longtemps.

- Mais pour Sévérus… ? fit Narcissa.

Lucius s'approcha de sa femme pour la rassurer.

-Je te promets qu'on ne le laissera pas, mais il faut s'en tenir au plan et vous ramener au deuxième portoloin, ensuite je retournerais chercher Sévérus. Allons-y !

Il prit la main de sa femme et l'entraina dans la rue suivi de près par leurs fils. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide tout en se dissimulant dans la foule. Après avoir enfin atteint l'endroit où le portoloin se situait ils purent se permettre une pause pour respirer. Ils étaient légèrement en dehors de la zone piétonne dans un coin sombre près des poubelles lorsqu'ils virent surgirent une énorme ombre. Lucius parut soulagé mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que Hagrid ! dit Lucius en désignant la grosse silhouette du garde chasse de Poudlard et du meilleur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Ah, vous voila enfin je commençais à m'inquiéter, mais où est le directeur ?

-On a eu un petit problème, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous raconter, il faut qu'ils partent maintenant sinon… Il s'interrompit brusquement. Un nouveau bruit, de poubelles déplacées, retentit.

Les cinq personnes sortirent dans un reflexe leur baguettes prêts à attaquer. Une autre silhouette surgit de la pénombre leur faisant signe d'abaisser leur baguette.

-C'est moi, Sévérus.

La silhouette s'avança leur faisant signe mais les baguettes ne s'abaissaient pas pour autant. Cependant Lucius avança d'un pas, méfiant.

- Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés pour la première fois ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quand j'avais huit ans à l'anniversaire de ton père, Orion Malfoy, nous étions dans sa salle de potions et tu me montrais comment rendre plus concentrer une bouteille de vodka !

Lucius sourit et s'approcha de Sévérus pour l'accueillir en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Content que tu sois parmi nous mais le temps presse, nous ne devons pas rater le portoloin. Allez, tous autour du parapluie.

Hagrid déposa le parapluie à terre et recula pour les laisser se mettre en ronde.

-Merci Hagrid ! Dit Sévérus.

-De rien.

-On se retrouve à la rentrée n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr ! Et je vous montrerais ce que j'ai découvert cet été. Rentrez bien !

Draco et Harry lui firent un signe de la main et touchèrent à temps le parapluie avant d'être emportés pour la seconde fois dans un tourbillon.

Draco observa la pancarte a l'entrée du village. Elle indiquait le nom du village : « Hood ».

-Nous sommes à Hood un village moldu le moins populaire de toute l'Irlande. C'est surement dû à toute son histoire ! Venez, il nous reste encore un bout de chemin à faire ! Dit Sévérus en prenant la tête du groupe.

oooooo

Après avoir traversé le village en entier, Harry pu se faire une idée de la vie des villageois de « Hood ». C'était plutôt un village sinistre et qui ne donnait pas la moindre envie de s'y aventurer.

Il observa la grande bâtisse située près de la forêt, d'un œil critique. Le nouveau manoir lui semblait beaucoup plus petit que le « Manoir Malfoy » mais restait, tout de même, un manoir impressionnant avec ses anciennes gravures sculptées avec précision dans la pierre. Harry pouvait apercevoir au travers le grillage une magnifique fontaine constituée d'une énorme gueule de dragon qui crachait de l'eau.

Son père vint se placer devant le portail et posa sa main en murmurant des choses inaudibles aux oreilles d'Harry. Mais Harry se doutait qu'il déverrouillait l'entrée.

Lucius sourit et franchit le portail tandis qu'une cascade se déversait sur lui. Harry pu le voir de l'autre coté sans la moindre goutte d'eau sur lui, mais il avait reprit sa vraie apparence. La cascade effaçait tous les enchantements et tous les camouflages magiques lorsqu'on la franchissait.

-Venez ! Leur fit-il, ravit.

Draco s'empressa de passer à son tour le portail suivi par Narcissa. Il ne restait désormais plus que son oncle et lui. Le directeur le fit signe d'y aller en premier mais avant qu'il ne puisse franchir le portail un craquement d'une branche mis ses sens en alertes. Il sortit par reflexe sa baguette et scruta la forêt d'où était provenu le bruit. Mais il n'aperçût rien d'autres que les branches d'arbres qui se balançaient au rythme du vent.

-Harry qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda sa mère.

-Rien mère… j'ai cru entendre…non ce n'est rien.

Il rangea sa baguette et détourna sa tête pour finalement franchir le portail. Cependant il avait le sentiment d'être observé. Il détourna la tête une nouvelle fois en direction de la forêt, pour être sûr, et là il vit une paire de yeux bleus qu'il l'observait. Mais en un clin d'œil il n'y avait plus rien.

Troublé, il ne dit rien et pensait que ce devait être une hallucination, alors il pénétra dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Ooooo

Ginny se leva avant que les rayons du soleil ne transpercent ses rideaux velours. Elle sortit de son lit à baldaquin et traversa sa chambre en direction de sa salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et pénétra dans l'eau tiède de son bain ou plutôt de sa mini piscine. En effet, la pièce ressemblait beaucoup à la salle de bain des préfets, mais en plus petite. Ginny en profita pour faire quelques longueurs avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Apres s'être essuyée, une serviette vint se fixer autour de son corps. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit de la pièce. Arrivée devant son armoire, elle claqua des doigts et les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'eux même ainsi que l'armoire.

-Tok ! cria-t-elle.

Un elfe de maison habillé d'un costume noir et blanc apparut dans un pop devant elle.

-Oui maitresse ? dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Pourrais-tu me préparer ma tenue d'entrainement avec ma cape, j'en aurais besoin après le petit-déjeuner. Merci Tok.

-De rien maitresse, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Voulez-vous que je vous prépare aussi la salle d'entrainement ?

-Heu, non, je me débrouillerais avec Méric, merci.

Après une dernière courbette l'elfe se volatilisa laissant Ginny en face de son armoire. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre, ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval.

Elle se dépêcha de dévaler les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle à manger où le déjeuner était déjà servi.

Il y avait une jeune femme rousse vêtue d'une robe verte qui était déjà attablée et lisait le journal tout en buvant son café.

-Bonjour Elladora ! s'exclama Ginny en s'asseyant en face de sa marraine.

-Bonjour Virginia, bien dormi ?

-Oui très bien merci et vous ?

-Oui, ça va mais j'ai connu mieux, mais bon c'est ça le travail d'empoisonneuse.

Ginny acquiesça et se servit en croissants.

Elladora, sa marraine, travaillait pour un groupe secret qui luttait contre Voldemort, et était l'une des meilleures empoisonneuses de sa catégorie. Ce groupe était constitué notamment d'aurors qui avaient été licenciés du ministère depuis que Voldemort contrôlait le pays. Voldemort n'avait plus besoin d'eux car c'était ses fidèles mangemorts qui régnaient à leur façon.

Le monde magique était devenu corrompu et il devenait plus difficile de faire lui confiance. Même Poudlard n'était plus vraiment un endroit sûr, malgré les bonnes intentions du directeur, Sévérus Rogue. Poudlard, n'était devenu accessible qu'aux sorciers dit de sang pur ou de sang mêlé, et quelques rares exceptions de sorciers de parents moldus qui avaient réussi à gagner leur place en payant une somme exorbitante. Pour le reste des sorciers nés de parents moldus ou de traitres à leur sang, comme les mangemorts aiment bien les nommés, avaient fuient dans un pays voisin comme la France ou étaient partis à Salem l'école de sorcellerie américaine.

C'était le cas de la famille de Ginny, qui avaient été déclarée officiellement « traitres à leur sang ». Mais Ginny ne se souciait plus de leur sort à présent, depuis qu'il l'avait rejetée alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison des Serpentard lors de ses onze ans. Ils étaient pleins de préjugés au point qu'ils pensaient qu'elle allait devenir une future mangemort, alors ils l'abandonnèrent. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle partit vivre chez sa tante Elladora la sœur de sa mère, qui l'avait accueillit.

Sa tante avait héritée de la totalité de la fortune des Prewett à la mort de son père Arcturus Prewett. Ce qui lui a permis d'être protégée d'attaques. Voldemort préfèrent préservés les familles de sang pur, ils n'attaquaient jamais ces familles puisque la plupart d'entre elles étaient déjà dans ses rangs. Le nom et la richesse avait donc permis à Ginny et Elladora de s'offrir une protection même si elles n'étaient pas dans la cause du seigneur des ténèbres puisqu'elles combattaient discrètement contre son règne.

-Je vais à WitchRoad après mon entrainement ma tante. Dit Ginny ayant fini son café.

-D'accord mais je ne pourrais venir avec toi, alors ce sera Tok qui t'accompagnera. J'ai un petit problème à régler, les potions que j'ai fournies ont été égarés, ce doit être encore cet imbécile de Grak, toujours tête en l'air mais bon assez parlé. Dit-elle en se levant, elle rejeta sa longue chevelure rousse en arrière et claqua des doigts. Une longue cape couleur émeraude vint se fixer sur ses épaules.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard ! Je serais de retour je pense vers les quinze heures, si tu as un problème tu sais comment me joindre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, promis je serais ici avant midi ! Dit Ginny en se levant de sa chaise.

-Prends soin de toi. Dit sa marraine en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Maintenant dépêche-toi ou Méric sera en colère.

-Oh il ne va pas se plaindre pour une toute petite minute !

-A tout à l'heure ma chérie. Sa tante transplana pour laisser Ginny seule dans la pièce.

Ginny monta en direction de sa chambre pour se mettre dans en tenue adéquate pour son entrainement, puis descendit en direction la pièce qui avait été aménagée pour ses entrainements.

Arrivée devant la porte elle toqua une fois et pénétra dans la salle.

La pièce était presque vide de meubles à l'exception de la chaise où était assis un homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

-Bonjour Virginia !

-Bonjour Maitre Méric. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol froid devant lui.

-Aujourd'hui tu vas continuer ce qu'on a commencé avant-hier, ton élémental.

Ginny acquiesça et se mit en tailleur.

Elle prenait des cours de combat avec Méric depuis maintenant trois ans, depuis le retour de Voldemort. Sa tante avait insistée pour que ce soit Méric son meilleur ami qu'il l'entraine. Méric était professeur à Salem en matière de maitrises d'armes blanches. Il venait trois fois par semaine donner des cours à Ginny pendant les vacances.

-Je veux que tu entres en transe puis tu me laisseras pénétrer dans ton esprit afin qu'on découvre qu'elle est ton élémental.

La rouquine ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de sentir la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Après un petit moment, elle put sentir sa magie circuler dans son corps, elle était si intense qu'elle voulait la libérer, mais elle devait se concentrer sinon elle n'osait imaginer les conséquences.

-Bien maintenant ouvres les yeux et à mon signal tu me laisseras pénétrer dans ton esprit.

Ginny ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient devenus maintenant couleurs orange lave. Elle ne pouvait percevoir que ce qui était magique notamment le corps de Méric qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle sentit soudain sa main se déposer sur son front et attendit.

-Bien à trois, un, deux, trois.

Ginny abaissa ses barrières mentales et laissa Méric pénétrer dans son esprit. Sa voix résonna dans sa tête comme un éco.

-Ginny maintenant libères-toi de moi, c'est ainsi que je saurais quel est ton élément.

La serpentard se concentra de plus belle et remit en place les barrières magiques, afin de repousser l'intrus.

Méric ne résista pas et sorti de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Très bien Ginny, tu peux revenir doucement. Dit Méric en allant s'assoir sur sa chaise.

Virginia atténua la magie qu'elle avait concentrée dans son corps et revint à elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la couleur orange feu se dissipa pour laisser place à leur couleur marron habituelle.

-Etonnant, vraiment !

-Ah oui, pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle en allant chercher la bouteille d'eau qui était apparue près de la porte.

- Vois-tu, tous les sorciers possèdent une particule dans leur magie qui est spécifique à chacun des quatre éléments, et elle est souvent transmise par les parents. Cela explique pourquoi les membres d'une même famille peuvent contrôler le même élément, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Prenons l'exemple d'une ancienne famille, hum…Les Vandermonde.

A l'époque, Isla Vandermonde, la sœur de Jack le célèbre auteur du sortilège du jet d'eau, s'était découvert un pouvoir qui lui permettait de contrôler l'eau. Au départ cela s'était manifesté lorsqu'elle avait voulu arroser une plante. Un petit jet d'eau était sortit de sa main venant irriguer la plante.

Après avoir fait des recherches, elle découvrit qu'elle était une élémentale. Puis à l'aide de ses recherches découvrit comment vraiment utiliser son pouvoir. Son frère voulant lui aussi devenir un élémental lui demanda comment faire. Elle lui répondit que les membres d'une même famille possédaient le même élément. Ravi, Jack essaya à son tour, mais rien ne se passa. Il demanda conseil à sa sœur mais toujours rien. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait un membre d'une famille qui possédait ce don que ça l'était forcement pour les autres.

En ce qui te concerne tu n'as pas une particule mais deux particules élémentales combinées. L'une représentant l'air, comme moi, et la deuxième le feu. Et ce qui est étonnant c'est que je n'ai jamais vu de particules combinées, normalement elles auraient dû être séparées mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un élémental pouvait pratiquer de la magie sans baguette, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais après un bon entrainement bien sûr. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je te propose de faire lors de notre prochain rendez-vous ! Dit Méric en se levant. Juste avant que tu t'en ailles, je voudrais que tu commences à t'entrainer de ton coté en faisant léviter une plume. Je te montre comment faire puis je te laisse partir.

Ginny se plaça devant lui et vit apparaitre à ses pieds une plume.

-Voila, je veux que tu fixes la plume et que tu oublies tout ce qui t'entoure, pour toi il n'y a plus que la plume qui existe, ensuite tu concentreras une partie de ta magie dans ton poing droit puis tu l'imagineras flotter dans l'air, d'accord ?

-Oui je crois. Dit Ginny peut sûre d'elle.

Elle fixa la plume à ses pieds et se concentra du mieux qu'elle put. Sa vue devint floue, seule la plume qui focalisait tout son esprit lui paraissait nette. Il lui sembla le bon moment pour concentrer sa magie dans son poing et lorsqu'elle sentit sa main au bord d'exploser elle la releva doucement tout en restant concentrée sur la plume.

Méric put voir le poing de Ginny s'embraser. Ses yeux étaient redevenus oranges, et lorsqu'elle leva le poing la plume s'envola pour s'écraser sur le plafond.

-C'est très bien Ginny ! Très bien !

Ginny laissa sa magie se dissiper dans son sang et observa la plume qui virevoltait pour atterrir en douceur sur le sol.

-J'ai réussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et même très bien, le problème maintenant et qu'il faut doser la magie que tu mobilises, ici tu en as mobilisé beaucoup trop pour un simple sort et donc tu t'épuises beaucoup plus vite. Mais pour une première fois c'est excellent !

-Merci.

-On se voit donc dans deux jours et tâches de t'entrainer un peu.

-Oui maitre, à bientôt ! Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Ooooo

Ginny franchit le seuil de la porte, une légère brise vint soulever quelques unes de ses mèches rousses, elle abaissa la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.

-On peut y aller, Tok.

-Bien. Dit l'elfe de maison en lui tendant sa main qu'elle attrapa. D'un claquement de doigts il les fit disparaitre.

Ils atterrirent un instant plus tard, dans un parc non loin de quelques sapins.

Ginny se dirigea près de deux énormes sapins identiques. Elle s'arrêta un moment attendant que Tok la rejoigne. Une vieille dame avec sa canne la devança pour passer entre les deux troncs d'arbres pour disparaitre.

Ainsi était l'entrée qui menait à la rue marchande côté sorcier : WitchRoad. A son tour, Ginny franchit le portail magique sans hésitation. Une fois du côté magique elle put enlever sa capuche. Il y avait peu de personnes qui faisaient leurs achats. Inutile de se demander pourquoi' pensa Ginny.

La place où elle se trouvait devant le portail magique était circulaire, et menait à cinq grandes allées composées de plusieurs magasins.

Un petit panneau situé à l'entrée de la première rue, à l'extrême droite de Ginny, indiquait : « Quidditch, vous ne trouverez pas de meilleurs balais ! »

Le deuxième écriteau de la rue suivante indiquait : « Bijoux, baguettes, chaudrons ».

Ginny était venue dans cette rue plusieurs fois avec sa tante car elles venaient souvent pour y acheter quelques bijoux. Aujourd'hui, la rue qui intéressait Ginny était celle que se trouvait en face d'elle et qui indiquait : « Vêtements et accessoires en tout genres ». Lors de son dernier passage, elle avait remarqué une robe de soirée qu'il lui avait plu, et qu'elle comptait acheter aujourd'hui pour son prochain rendez-vous romantique.

-Maitresse il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, si l'on veut revenir pour midi.

-Tu as raison Tok, mais…

Un silence s'était abattu et il n'y avait plus personne. Ginny tourna la tête en direction des deux dernières rues. L'une indiquait « Ingrédients pour potions, Librairie et Farces et Attrapes », l'autre indiquait « Vous êtes perdu ? Venez donc d'abord prendre un verre et nous vous aiderons. »

Elle vit des ombres dans la cinquième ruelle puis soudain entendit…

-ENDOLORIS ! AHAH ! Regarde-moi ce vieillard, il traine à mes pieds comme un chien galeux. Donne-moi ce que tu as dans tes poches et nous te laisserons libre !

-Des Mangemorts ! Souffla Ginny. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas être reconnue puis se déplaça discrètement en direction des voix.

-Non maitresse, revenez ! N'y aller pas ! Gémit Tok en la suivant.

Elle lui fit un signe de se taire et de rester là, puis elle continua son chemin.

Arrivée près de l'écriteau, elle put apercevoir deux personnes encagoulées pointer leurs baguettes sur un vieil homme agenouillé qui tentait de se relever. Elle put aussi voir ses lunettes en demi-lunes cassées à ses pieds, et sa longue barbe argentée toucher ses pieds. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier violette et portait par-dessus une veste en cuir moldu.

-Alors le vieux t'es près à coopérer ? Il y a intérêt pour toi ! Dit le Mangemort le plus près du vieil homme.

Le vieil homme se releva et fit face aux Mangemorts et glissa doucement une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une baguette. Les deux hommes s'attendant à une attaque formulèrent instantanément le sortilège de douleur. L'homme se tordit de douleur et retomba à genoux.

Ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle une minute de plus, Ginny sortit sa baguette et s'élança à l'aide de l'homme.

-Expelliarmus ! Cria-t-elle. Le premier Mangemort alla s'écraser contre un mur, sa baguette volant pour atterrir dans les mains de la rouquine. Tandis que le deuxième surpris par cette intervention laissa le vieil homme gisait par terre pour l'attaquer.

-ENDOLORIS ! Cria-t-il. Mais elle fut plus rapide et esquiva de justesse le sortilège en courant sur le côté. Elle ne mit pas plus de trois pas qu'elle arrivait déjà aux cotés du vieil homme et lança aussitôt un sortilège de protection autour d'eux.

-Venez ! dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme ça.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient le plus vite possible qu'ils le pouvaient, le deuxième Mangemort alla aider son compagnon.

-Sortez votre baguette je ne pourrais pas les maitriser seule, lui dit-elle en désignant la baguette dans sa poche qu'il avait sortit un peu plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas une vraie baguette, je l'ai acheté un peu plus tôt dans un magasin de farces et attrapes ! Et je n'ai pas de baguette.

-Alors tenez, en voila une ! Elle lui donna la baguette qu'elle avait prise au Mangemort ; j'espère au moins que vous savez lancer des sorts !

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Ginny avait laissé son elfe de maison. Seulement il n'y avait plus d'elfe. Ginny regarda frénétiquement dans toutes les directions mais elle ne le vit nulle part.

-STUPEFIX !

Son corps figé tomba lourdement sur le sol, seuls ses yeux pouvaient bouger.

-Fouillez-les ! Hurla un homme à la voix enrouée.

Elle sentit quelqu'un tâtonner dans ses poches et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme, il se figea. Mais très vite un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Eh patron, venez voir, je vous ai trouvé une Weasley, je pense qu'on devrait la ramener avec les autres.

Ginny vit un deuxième homme s'approcher d'elle, la fixant de ses petits yeux porcins.

-Bien joué, Handick. Hum, t'auras même le droit à un petit quelque chose après moi bien sûr, mais ramenons-la avec les autres.

-Eh ! Patron ! On fait quoi du vieux sénile? Fit remarquer un autre homme.

-Ah ! On le laisse là, il ne nous sera pas utile. Il n'a qu'à pourrir ici ! Ahah !

-Finite Incantatem.

Ginny put de nouveau sentir son corps et essaya de se relever mais elle en fut empêcher. On la frappa au visage d'un poing, sa vue se troubla sous le choc et son corps s'affaissa, puis tout devint noir.

Vous aimez? Dites le moi!


End file.
